<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An unusual witcher contract by Sternenstaub</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26403751">An unusual witcher contract</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sternenstaub/pseuds/Sternenstaub'>Sternenstaub</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Arranged marriage AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Arranged Marriage, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Time, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Sexual Tension, Strangers to Friends to Lovers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:27:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,763</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26403751</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sternenstaub/pseuds/Sternenstaub</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>To gather favor with the order of the witchers Jaskier is offered in an arranged marriage. An offer he readily agreed to. He never imagined this would be more than a business transaction.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Arranged marriage AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922194</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>568</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"It's time." his sister said, standing in the door and watching him. He was putting a flower through a buttonhole, righting his shirt and combing his hair for the 5th time today. "You look beautiful brother. No need to fret. Don't let your husband wait." Husband, there was that word. The word that started everything. Or ended it, he supposed, depending on how you looked at this marriage. Jaskier smiled at his sister, voice not shaky, he was a professional, thank you very much, but his eyes were just a tiny bit on edge, "Wouldn't dream of it."<br/>
They walked down the stairs, his sister taking his arm, for support or to make sure he won't bail in the last minute, he was not sure. They did not have to worry. He had agreed to this. He went willingly into the den of the white wolf. </p><p>When many months ago the witchers stopped walking the path, when they gathered at kaer morhen and demanded people to hire them like any other knight or guard, people were outraged. When the monsters started to become more courageous and roamed villages at night, people spit and screamed for the witchers to come. And they did. And demanded a contract, half to be fulfilled up front. They came together, always 2 or 3. And who refused to pay them after they had slayn the monster would not be visited again. And people tried to wiggle out of their payment. Refused to believe the monster was dead or claimed it was a witcher's natural disposition to slay monsters and they shouldn't demand payment for it. These people were thrown out of the villages within weeks after the monsters came back and the witcher refused to do the same. Nobles panicked. Some tried to attack the witcher keep. But they all failed. Kaer morhen housed more than just the wolf witchers noe. And besieging a keep on a dangerous mountain full of monsters that housed 10 witchers or more was near impossible. Mostly it was expensive in coin and man and not worth it. So they decided on another route. Gaining favor. </p><p>The Viscount of Lettenhove decided the best way to ensure the witchers would protect his lands was to tie them to a contract they wouldn't be able to escape for a few hundred years. He sent the keep of the wolves a message with a marriage offer. Jaskier had known that. They had talked about who of the Viscounts children would be offered. His sisters were afraid, or in love, or too young. Jaskier was the only one who had no one and was willing to think about it. He had demanded to write down the marriage contract himself  together with his husband to be. And his father, clearly relieved he wouldn't have to force any of his children, agreed. </p><p>The wolves seemed surprised by the offer but agreed to visit Lettenhove and meet for further talks. The first time Jaskier saw these mountains of men, eyes glowing like the sun, he thought it would be no chore to consummate the marriage. His eyes flicked towards a man with white hair and eyes like amber. No chore at all.<br/>
They had sent 3 witchers, an older one who led the talks, called Vesemir, the white haired one was introduced as Geralt and didn't talk very much, the 3rd had big scars over his face and was introduced as Eskel. All 3 of them seemed to be deeply uncomfortable about this arrangement. And they were polite, so very polite. When Jaskier, who had decided to be the host and learn more about his future family, offered them a place at the top of the table, they squirmed and their eyes widened just a fraction. When they walked past the framed picture of his mother, her pointed ears and too blue eyes clearly visible, the corners of their lips relaxed just a bit. Jaskier learned that witchers were in no way without emotions. They just didn't show them as much as humans did. Or half elves in his case. </p><p>The witchers were entirely courteous and polite. The way Geralt and Eskel looked back at Vesemir whenever they answered a question the way etiquette demanded it, Jaskier was sure they had been told to be on their best behavior. And wasn't that an adorable thought? These mountains of men, able to level his whole home without breaking a sweat if they do desired, taking etiquette classes to make sure they wouldn't accidentally offend.<br/>
Jaskier smiled, he did not think these witchers would hurt him. He had always been doubtful of all the rumors that surrounded their order. And they clearly were no savages that took their pleasure and left carnage. Geralt and Eskel reminded Jaskier more of huge dogs that were told not to jump on the bed. </p><p>The contract negotiations went smoothly, Jaskier learned Geralt would be his husband. They both agreed to partake in the negotiations. A clause that offered full compensation and free witcher services should Jaskier ever be hurt by his spouse maliciously was offered without him having to ask. They decided to offer the witchers a piece of Lettenhove to build another keep, so they could travel faster through the continent and the people of Lettenhove would have to ensure the new keeps safety. They talked about clauses and words and phrases for days. Jaskier loved it. It was like writing a song, every word important in its special place. But Geralt was visibly bored. </p><p>At the end of the second day, Vesemir and his father were still talking about the size of the land the witchers would get, he found Geralt on the balcony, watching the woods that surrounded Jaskier's home almost wistfully. "If you want to spent the night outside the keep, I won't mind." Jaskier offered, "There's a reason we did not talk about a fidelity clause." Geralt turned around, eyes just a bit wider than normal and Jaskier thought he was embarrassed to be caught here. Or maybe by the subject Jaskier decided to talk about. "Not necessary," he mumbled and watched the trees again. He kept quiet for so long, Jaskier almost decided to go. But something kept him here, on this balcony, watching the sun vanish behind the trees with his soon to be husband. "You don't mind?" Geralt finally asked, "all this?" and he gestured to the room where they still talked about the contract that would change both their lives. And to himself, stopping at his eyes and scars just a tiny bit too long. Jaskier smiled at this man, who was so clearly worried about him. "I don't. I agreed willingly to be offered." The slits of Geralt's pupils widened just a bit, but that was surely just the darkness approaching them. "And as for this," Jaskier gestured to Geralt again, "I can assure you that this marriage will be no chore for me, if you are amenable to it." He took a step forward, biting his lips and they were almost nose to nose now. "Are you okay with this?" Jaskier asked, and didn't know if he meant their sudden closeness or the contract. Geralt's pupils were blown to black circles rimmed with gold at this point, watching Jaskier like a wolf. Maybe he was waiting for him to realize he was just cozying up to a predator, or maybe he wanted to kiss him just as much as Jaskier did. </p><p>With a loud bang the doors to the adjacent room opened, Vesemir and his father had officially ended the talks for today. And the two man on the balcony flinched like 8 year old boys being caught in the neighbors apple tree. Adorable, was Jaskier's last thought, bevor he whispered his husband-to-be goodnight and left.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Still teen rated but I'm not sure that might not change with future chapters. I'll give you a heads-up then.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next 2 days were spent in a similar fashion. Talks, lunch, more talks, dinner. The witchers were getting visibly restless and Jaskier thought they might just claw at their skin if they didn't get outside soon. For people who were so used to walking and fighting and being active, talking over a piece of paper for days must be a special kind of torture. He also wanted to get to know his future husband and his family better. </p><p>It was a nice sunny day in late spring, not too hot yet but warm enough. He went to the stables, petting his horse buttercup and checking on Sable. A horse, big and strong enough to carry a witcher without straining itself. Named for the scar on its side and not for its temper, though many people assumed that at first. </p><p>After lunch was over, a silent affair, with 3 witchers who barely talked, his father deep in thought and the one sister who did not come up with an excuse not to attend busily staring at the 3 strangers at their table, Jaskier got up and approached Geralt, who had not talked to him again since that evening on the balcony. <br/>"Would you like to ride out with me?" the witcher perked up visibly, Jaskier couldn't help himself to think once again just how cute these huge men were. He nodded and stood up, letting Jaskier lead the way. </p><p>Eskel looked crestfallen, to be left behind with Vesemir. Jaskier had yet to figure out why he had accompanied them. Maybe he was to make sure his brother didn't bail just as his sisters did for him. </p><p>Geralt was an absolute sweetheart with Sable, letting her sniff him and even try to eat his hair. The horse had almost the same color as the witcher, a grey so light it seemed white and was the calmest horse Jaskier ever knew. He looked so much more relaxed in the stable and once they were on horseback. Jaskier hadn't even known how much tension had been held in this body of his. </p><p>They rode in silence for some time, watching the trees and flowers around them. These woods were safe, people lived far too close to them for animals to settle down here. And for monsters, Jaskier assumed, having a witcher close by would be enough protection. </p><p>"You never answered my question, don't think I didn't notice." Jaskier said after a while, seeing his witcher, and wasn't that interesting, Geralt would be his witcher soon, tense up again. "Are you okay with this? I entered these negotiations willingly. But did you?" <br/>He would never want to force someone to marry him. Was that maybe why they brought two witchers? Was Eskel backup if Geralt decided against this deal? He hoped it wouldn't come to that. He started to like this silent witcher who was gentle with horses and appreciated nature and tried so very much not to accidentally offend. <br/>Just as he did right now, struggling with his words, clearly worried he was taking too long to answer. “I… Honestly, I didn´t think this would go through.'' Geralt finally grumbled and Jaskier felt his heart fall. The witcher didn´t want him. What did he expect? He was too loud, too colorful. He had tried to tone himself down, hadn't played his lute at all since they arrived but his restless energy must have bled through during the negotiations. </p><p>While he was spiraling in his head, Geralt continued, "I mean, I don't mind, obviously, look at you. I rather expected no human would actually go into this willingly. And no witcher would ever force themself on anyone." </p><p>These were more words from Geralt than Jaskier had heard all week. Jaskier shook himself, this was not the time to doubt, he was not here for true love, he was here because this was a transaction and he was part of it, as was Geralt. Pulling himself together he beamed up at the man next to him, "Aw, aren't you a sweet one. Whyever would I not want to spend my life with you?" and he was sure he could see Geralt blush, he had not been sure Witchers were capable of it but the way he squirmed just a fraction and held his head, the big witcher looked like he wanted to hide. </p><p>Jaskier did not expect him to answer his question, it had been more a flirt, a pretty line, as truthful as it was, than a serious inquiry, but Geralt did anyway. "Scars, don't talk very much, most humans are afraid. Fear stinks. You don't." He mumbled, almost too fast to follow. </p><p>Jaskier was delighted. Witchers could smell emotions. He didn't believe it, when some rumors talked about it. "I can certainly talk enough for the both of us." he laughed, "I'm not afraid. You are adorable." </p><p>Oh Melitele, had he just told a hulking 200 pound man who could break him in a second and whom he knew for two whole days that he was adorable? But Geralt didn't look offended, he just gaped at him, showing just a bit more emotions than on the first day. His nostrils widening, Jaskier realized he was scenting the air, looking for the lie where there was none. </p><p>"Adorable…" he muttered, riding a bit in front of Jaskier, even though the path was wide enough for 2 horses. </p><p>It was late afternoon at this point and Jaskier knew they had to head back or miss dinner. And that wouldn't do. A stroll with his intended was the proper thing to do. Missing meals hinted at more fun than they were officially allowed to have just now. Not that anyone really cared about that, Jaskier certainly was no blushing virgin and he assumed as much from the witcher but etiquette was a monster not even a witcher could hope to defeat.</p><p>When they reached the gates and brought the horses back to their stables, Jaskier once again approached the witcher. In the small entrance he had to stand very close to Geralt. "Thank you for this day." Jaskier bit his lip, looking up through his lashes at golden eyes and a mouth that looked softer than it had any right to be. </p><p>He knew what he was doing. Knew that they were not in love. But that did not mean he couldn't enjoy the sight in front of him. Couldn't want some physical proof that they would be able to connect on some level. A companionship would be all he wanted, maybe a friend under the same roof. It would be an added benefit to the ones his family gained thanks to this agreement. And yes, he thought the witcher to be incredibly alluring. Nobody would complain that he liked the way his spouse looked. He just hoped his spouse-to-be thought the same. <br/>He had said he liked Jaskier's look. Would he react to him? Kiss him in the stables? </p><p>Geralt looked down at him, mouth opened to a tiny o and slowly lifted his hand to Jaskier's hair. But instead of pulling him closer, he pulled a piece of straw from it, slowly, as if he was afraid Jaskier would bolt at the first fast movement. But his cheeks were tinted just the tiniest shade of pink again and his breathing, before so much slower than Jaskier's own, seemed to almost match him in this moment. </p><p>Jaskier took the hand that was still hovering in the air and squeezed it lightly. Maybe this was too fast for the witcher. Maybe he needed time to realize Jaskier was truly not afraid, way too enchanted by golden eyes and the history behind them to feel anything adjacent to fear. He took Geralt's hand and kissed his knuckles, one by one. "See you tomorrow, Darling."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This story just wants to be written, mostly on my phone in the morning. So if the are any mistakes or if I used wrong words, feel free to tell me.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>That evening, his father took Jaskier's arm and told him the negotiations had been successful. The contract was finished and would only need his signature as the future Viscount and consort to the future leader of the order of witchers. </p><p>The servants had been busy preparing for a wedding since their three guests arrived and now they would only need a few hours for the finishing touches. This was his last night without a spouse. Was he scared? He couldn't say he was. Nervous, yes, but not afraid. He wasn't loosing anything. Well, maybe the freedom to sleep around openly but he gained a kind of safety he never had. A family of witchers? No overzealous noble would ever dare to attack Lettenhove. And his people would be safe from any monsters. </p><p>Despite his reasoning, Jaskier did not sleep very much that night. His sisters had brought him a good whisky and he went halfway through the bottle until his nerves would allow him to rest. </p><p>The next morning he took out his best doublet and shoes. No matter that he still wasn't entirely sure his husband wanted him, he was vain and would look absolutely stunning today. </p><p>"It's time." his sister said, standing in the door and watching him. Jaskier was putting a flower through a buttonhole, righting his shirt and combing his hair for the fifth time today. "You look beautiful brother. No need to fret. Don't let your husband wait.", she smiled nervously at him. Husband, there was that word. The word that started everything. He wondered, would Geralt be nervous as well? He certainly was. They hadn't even kissed and would be married soon. Was he really going to marry an almost stranger as part of a contract? Yes, he absolutely was. Nobody was waiting for him anyway and like this he could be useful to his people. </p><p>Jaskier smiled at his sister, voice not shaking, he was a professional, thank you very much, but his eyes were just a tiny bit on edge, "Wouldn't dream of letting them wait."<br/>They walked down the stairs, his sister taking his arm, for support or to make sure he wouldn't bail in the last minute, he was not sure. They did not have to worry. He had agreed to this. He went willingly into the den of the white wolf. </p><p>The wedding would be celebrated in the gardens, flowers and tables with food lined the house. A relatively small gathering attended for the wedding of a noble. Most people would not have accepted an invitation to the wedding of a witcher. Most nobles wanted to force them to work for free, not make them part of their family tree. <br/>Jaskier still wasn't sure how his father had come up with that idea but he thought it was much more civilized and fair than anything other households had tried. Thus Jaskier's father hadn't even bothered to invite anyone. They would later write some flowery letters, excusing the rush and cite some unnamed unforeseen circumstances. </p><p>His witcher was waiting at the end of a short aisle, wearing black armor like every day so far but this one was definitely more polished and his white hair was pulled back by a satin band rather than leather. He looked absolutely stunning, Jaskier couldn't take his eyes off him for a minute. Eskel stood next to Geralt and now Jaskier understood why he had accompanied them, he was his best man. Vesemir was apparently to carry out the ceremony. Jaskier wondered how he had gotten that particular honor. </p><p>The vows themself were nothing creative. They had agreed on something traditional that enforced their mutual understanding. And instead of exchanging rings, they both signed the contract everyone had so meticulously worked on. It went all by in a haze, Jaskier couldn't stop staring at Geralt, who looked just as nervous. Neatly combed hair, shining armor, shoulders tensed so much it must hurt. He was adorable. Jaskier wished he could hug him and tell him it'd be alright. He wondered if it really would, if they would be happy together.</p><p>When Vesemir pronounced they were to kiss now, both men nearly jumped. Jaskier was the first to move and leaned forward, whispering "it'll be okay.", he wasn't sure if he reassured himself or his husband. Geralt took the invitation and brushed his lips shortly with Jaskier's. Much too fast for his taste. This time Jaskier was sure Geralt's cheeks were pink. </p><p>The celebration was short and intimate. They had cake and wine, his sisters whispered with each other and either watched the other two witchers like they were dangerous or like they wanted to ask them for a dance. Eskel looked like he'd drop dead should one of them actually approach him, hiding behind a goblet. Vesemir just glared at anyone who did not carry food or drinks.</p><p>The first dance was traditionally started by husband and husband. Geralt looked visibly uncomfortable, his shoulders tensed even more when he took Jaskier's hand as the slow music started. They took a few steps and it was apparent he knew the dance, but in a rather theoretical way. Looking at his feet and stumbling over the rhythm a few times. Jaskier wondered if that had been part of the etiquette lessons they had to endure before coming here. He still did not know entirely why Geralt had agreed to this. Just that he had gone to great troubles preparing for today. </p><p>Jaskier smiled and decided to take the lead. "Trust me." he whispered, as he looked into amber eyes that widened just a fraction, and changed the way they twirled. As soon as Geralt noticed that he'd just have to follow the way Jaskier indicated, he seemed to almost enjoy himself. A small smile grazed his lips, barely visible but the corner of his lips lifted and his eyes shined a bit brighter. He was slowly learning how to read this particular witcher. Jaskier made another mental note, his husband liked slow dances. </p><p>They did not get time to talk, with family around, wanting them to cut the cake and eat enough for 3 people, all of his sisters gushing over him and his clothes, giggling whenever they looked at Geralt. <br/>When the night rose over the pine trees that surrounded the Lettenhove family home, Jaskier's father stood and wished the newlyweds a peaceful night. The celebration was officially over. The deal had been signed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you so so much for reading and commenting! It makes writing so much more fun! <br/>The rating will change the next chapter but I won't write any actual smut. <br/>Also this was planned as a short two chapter story. So far I'm at chapter 5. These two won't stop being cute. Can you believe it took me 3 chapters just to get them married?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>rating raised for allusions to/implied sex</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The newlyweds were ushered into a room decorated with flowers, a wine bottle stood on a small table and the bed was covered by a beautiful soft blanket. Jaskier knew it was just a guest room like any other, but knowing for which reason it had been decorated still made him blush. As soon as the door closed behind them, Geralt took a step away, his back to the wall. He looked like a caged animal. "We don't have to. You don't need to…" he grumbled, not looking at Jaskier's face. </p><p>Seeing how clearly uncomfortable his witcher was in this situation Jaskier decided to get them both a glass of wine and sat on the bed, patting the place next to him. Slowly, like he might startle him, Geralt approached. "How about you get out of that armor and we talk? What's bothering you. I made it quite clear I am content with this" Jaskier's sweeping gesture did not only include them in this room but everything that had lead to this point. <br/>Carefully Geralt sat on the edge of the bed leaving enough space between them to not accidentally touch, with his ceremonial armor still on, ready to jump at a moment's notice. "You're afraid." he mumbled. </p><p>Jaskier took his glass in both hands, hiding his face behind it and his slightly shaking hands. "I'm not afraid," he started, and seeing Geralt look down and inch even further away, clearly thinking he was lying, added, "not of you. I'm nervous. I haven't exactly been married before. Not that I have never slept with a married man. Just not my own." he tried to make light of the situation. It didn't work. Geralt looked even tenser now. </p><p>"Look, we don't have to do anything. We both know this was an agreement for the mutual benefit of our families. This does not have to mean that you have to share a bed with me and it does not have to mean that you can't share someone else's bed, if you so desire." Jaskier inched closer to the witcher, they had both barely touched their wine. Taking both glasses and setting them on the floor, he continued, "I would however like very much to try and kiss you again, if you're amenable to that idea?" </p><p>Geralt swallowed and looked at him like a deer on the hunt. Startled, eyes blown wide, unsure what was happening and if he should run, sitting so close to the edge of the bed he'd fall down soon. "You want…" he trailed off and looked at Jaskier's face, his lips and eyes for a long time, his nose scrunched until he finally relaxed, apparently satisfied with the answer he had gotten in the air and nodded. </p><p>Maybe they would never be entirely comfortable around each other if this night went sideways Jaskier thought. But kissing was surely something that would help them to get to know the other. Without further ado, Jaskier inched even closer, taking one of Geralt's warm hands in his own and squeezed it. </p><p>He could feel the slow breath tickle his face and bend down to capture the witcher's lips. This kiss was very different from the official one. Where that had been short and business like, this one was a greeting and a question. One Geralt answered with a low growl as he kissed back, nibbling on Jaskier's lower lip. Seemingly surprised himself, he jumped back a bit, looking at Jaskier apologetically. <br/>"Do that again." Jaskier whispered, knowing he must look a sight, eyes blown wide, the bright blue barely visible, cheeks tinted pink, as he climbed closer again. </p><p>He could barely believe this man built like a mountain and gentle like a soft breeze was his now. He just hoped he could get a taste of all this gentleness some day. But for now, he would take what he was given, he thought, nipping at Geralt's lip, pushing his tongue past the boundaries to taste the wine they had and something that must be entirely Geralt, eliciting yet another growl.</p><p>Climbing on his husband's lap, he slowly mapped out his lips, the upper one with a small scar, the lower one full and just perfect to be nibbled at. "You okay with this?" he asked again, just like that day on the balcony. And Geralt's hands, which had grabbed the bed sheets before, wrapped around his hips, pulling him closer. <br/>Jaskier was seated fully on Geralt's  lap now, their chests pushing together. Sadly his husband was still wearing his ceremonial armor.  He could feel the strength in his arms, how close and secure he was held and noticed that Geralt was very careful not to accidentally hurt him. Jaskier hugged back with much enthusiasm, almost throwing them over, claiming those warm lips once again. </p><p>They kissed for a long time. Jaskier's lips tingled and his hands were buried deep into white hair, the silk tie long forgotten on the floor. Panting for air he wished he wouldn't need, he was happy to realize that this part of their marriage would certainly be fun. </p><p>The witcher sitting under him looked wondrous and slightly dazed. Definitely flushed, Jaskier thought with a smirk. He decided it was time to wander and explore. Soft lips and tiny licks behind the shell of his ear, seeing a tiny scar there and following it down the neck, he felt the breath hitch in the body under him. "Say stop if you don't want this, I won't be offended. Promise." he whispered so close his breath hit Geralt's neck and saw goosebumps form. Interesting, the witcher was sensitive on this spot. </p><p>Waiting for a moment, to see if Geralt had decided this was enough for today, or maybe forever, Jaskier nestled his face in the hollow between neck and shoulders, feeling strong muscles jump under his cheek. <br/>He had been attracted to this man from the very first moment. He still was not sure if they would like each other in their daily life, if they would get tired of the otherness, the differences they both represented, loud foppish noble and silent strong witcher, but this was something Jaskier knew. Something he had always enjoyed. </p><p>Had they met in a tavern in another life, he still would have approached this picture of a man and offered him a drink. He would have fluttered his eyelashes and inched closer and taken him to his room for the night. And the next morning? Jaskier was sad to say, it would have probably ended like these things always did. Him going home with one more enjoyable memory and his partner fed up with him, curiosity sated, or in some cases with their partner barging in. They never told him they were married. Now he would have to do the same he assumed, but without the lying, if this witcher decided they were to only live together in different rooms and beds after this night. But this night he'd get, or so he hoped. </p><p>Jaskier felt his body suddenly being moved, the muscles his cheek had rested on coiled and his back was on the bed, above him a witcher twice his size, pupils blown white and with a growl in his chest. He was surrounded by muscle and power. He had never felt more attracted to a man.</p><p>Geralt stilled, locked in place, eyes wide. This hadn't been a calculated move it seemed. And now once again he acted like a startled deer. Like Jaskier would bolt. But instead he moved his hands back into the white hair, grabbing the witcher, no, his husband, by his neck, pulling him closer. "Don't think so much." he whispered between licks and kisses on the other man's neck. Tasting the salt and feeling goosebumps spread over his skin again "I can assure you, I am very loud when I dislike something." and deliberately kept quiet after that, raising an eyebrow. It seemed this was the last encouragement Geralt needed. Jaskier's shirt was suddenly on the floor and the ceremonial armor that still separated them was thrown haphazardly on a chair. </p><p>Warm chests touched each other and Jaskier could see the expanse of Geralts scars in the dim light. He'd map them out with all his senses some day he promised himself. One hand buried in white hair, Geralt seemed to like that, the other was now slowly caressing his back, feeling even more scars, eliciting more goosebumps. </p><p>Geralt bit his lip and Jaskier could feel him trembling, still holding back. This wouldn't do. His fingers followed the incline of Geralt's back, enjoying the warmth of his skin and were soon stopped by fabric. He raised an eyebrow again at his husband, tugging at the fabric lightly, wiggling his own hips and without a moment's hesitation their trousers landed in a pile as well. Now Jaskier knew one more rumor about witchers wasn't exaggerated </p><p>Jaskier woke up with his cheek sticking to skin. That wasn't in itself a novelty, he often woke up with a partner. But this was his house, a bed he knew and the skin his stuck to was that of his spouse. Those parts were very new. As was the thought that he wouldn't have to eat breakfast alone. </p><p>If Geralt hadn't changed his mind, last night they hadn't talked very much. He felt sore in a very enjoyable way and was sure he had a few hickeys on his chest. Nobody could claim this marriage hadn't been consummated. But they had never talked about their expectations, if this would be more than one night of passion.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you want to read a more detailed story about their night, you can find it as part of the series.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Leaving home</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Their horses awaited them after breakfast. Buttercup and Sable, both with flowers braided into their mane. Jaskier was to accompany his husband to their new keep in Lettenhove, making sure things were as promised. To give them some semblance of a honeymoon, after Eskel had commented on Jaskier's lovebites with a cheeky grin and a joke that made his sisters blush, Vesemir and Eskel had gone ahead a few hours ago, to secure the road and leave them to travel together. </p><p>Jaskier's sisters hugged him and his father clapped his shoulder. This was all of the goodbye he'd get. Legally, this was not his home anymore. He had agreed to this. He was the guarantee to assure the witchers Lettenhove would keep their word. He knew that but leaving was harder than he had anticipated. As a boy he had dreamed of running away and becoming a bard. He looked forward to traveling and was reasonably sure no witcher would harm him. They knew half of the kingdoms would start a war should a contract like this be broken. Still, he felt tears in his eyes as his sisters waved goodbye. </p><p>Soon they'd left the woods surrounding his home and Jaskier could see the fields and mountains. Geralt rode next to him, quiet as ever but looked more relaxed. The sun was up high and they were in no hurry. Close to a river Jaskier stopped Buttercup to let her rest and unmounted the horse. </p><p>"Oh husband of mine, would you like to picnic?" he teased. Geralt squinted at the sun, refusing to meet his eyes, "We don't have time, they're waiting for us."<br/>"Geralt, we're married for a day, I left the bedroom with a very visible hickey on my neck. Absolutely nobody is waiting for us to be on time." he raised an eyebrow at his husband, who seemed more flustered now. But it worked, he led Sable next to Buttercup and accepted the basket Jaskier held, setting his sword down next to him. </p><p>They ate sandwiches in silence until Jaskier could not wait to ask, "How did you imagine this to be? Our life together? Do I travel with you? Am I to stay at the Lettenhove keep? In Kaer Morhen?" Geralt almost choked on his food. "Hadn't thought about it." he answered,  "Never assumed anybody would want to accompany a witcher. It's dangerous. And not glorious." </p><p>Jaskier beamed, this was not an outright no. "You mean, I could? Accompany you? I always wanted to see the world! I could write songs! Did you know I sing? No, how could you? I never mentioned it. But I do! Will you let me?" he gushed, inching closer on his knees, too blue eyes sparkling with excitement. Geralt looked at him for a long time, looked at the excitement and remembered the tenderness of the last night, the feeling he had when they rode out together and the ache in his chest when he thought Jaskier had been afraid of him, and finally nodded. "You'll need to learn how to fight." he managed to say before an excited soon to be bard hung at his neck, claiming his lips. </p><p>He dropped his food and held Jaskier's body steady. This time Geralt was only wearing a shirt, Vesemir had insisted and said he would secure the street and Jaskier was thankful for that as he stealthily popped open the first button. He could feel the heat of his husband's body through the thin material. "Still in a hurry?" he smirked, biting his lips and with a rumble Geralt was turning them around just like last night until he was hovering above Jaskier who could feel the warm grass tickle his neck. The rumble, Jaskier realized, was a laugh. </p><p>"Nobody warned me you were the dangerous part of this agreement." Geralt teased, kissing Jaskier until he had to catch his breath. Blue eyes beamed up at his witcher, "You have no idea, darling." Jaskier purred, wrapping long legs around his husband. "And as soon as we have a bed again, I'm going to be on top." he whispered and bit into Geralt's shoulder. He felt the body above him shudder and laugh again. "Minx."</p><p>Just as Jaskier unbuttoned the shirt above him, Geralt froze again, but instead of looking scared, he looked concentrated. He jumped up and grabbed his sword. "Stay back." he ushered Jaskier to the horses, grabbed a saddle bag and ran to the river again. The river that was bubbling now. Jaskier stood a bit away and couldn't see what his witcher was doing. But he heard the sword hit something soft and several grunts, some human but many more decidedly not. </p><p>Thinking back to all the monsters he'd read about that could attack near a river, he assumed drowners must have approached. But he couldn't be sure. The few books he could find about witchers and monsters when he knew he'd soon be in contact with both were achingly unprecise, as he'd noticed after meeting actual witchers. </p><p>When the noises stopped, Jaskier waited for what felt like hours but his husband didn't come back. Forgetting that maybe no noises meant the monsters had won and he was about to get eaten, he ran to the river, just to see Geralt kneeling at the water, cleaning his sword. Dead bodies in an unnatural color surrounded him. </p><p>"Are you hurt?" Jaskier approached the bloodied figure slowly. Geralt still hadn't turned around and cleaned his silver sword meticulously, even though Jaskier could see no blood left on it anymore. "I shouldn't have been this careless, I apologize." his witcher said formally, not looking at Jaskier at all. </p><p>"Geralt." Jaskier took his shoulder, noting the bloodied shirt wasn't torn. Not his blood then. But his husband turned his head away, shying away from the touch. "Wait with the horses. I'll need a minute." he mumbled and continued cleaning his sword. </p><p>"Geralt, look at me and tell me you're fine and I'll go back!" Jaskier demanded, starting to get worried and put more force on the witcher's shoulder to turn him around. They both knew Jaskier couldn't move Geralt if he didn't want to budge but he also hoped Geralt would answer him. What was going on? They had just agreed to travel together and at the first encounter with a monster his husband changed his mind? This wouldn't do. </p><p>Finally Geralt turned around, slowly, not meeting Jaskier's eyes. Jaskier gasped in surprise and took a step back. "What happened?" His witchers face was marred by black veins, eyes full of darkness and skin white as the dead. "Potions." was the answer of the witcher who still wouldn't look up. </p><p>Taking a step closer again, soothed to hear it wasn't some kind of nefarious poison that would make him a widower so soon, Jaskier put a hand on a too white cheek, his thumb caressing visible dark veins. "Does it hurt?" Geralt shook his head. "Not very much." Slowly he started to look up and blue eyes full of curiosity met black pits. </p><p>"Most people would run away screaming, seeing a witcher like this." Geralt murmured, head held low. Jaskier put his other hand on Geralt's face as well. "Darling, I thought you had noticed by now, I'm not most people." he whispered and kissed his husband. It was a chaste kiss, a reassurance but Geralt deepened it instantly. Holding Jaskier with both arms, he gasped and kissed the half elf like his life depended on it. And Jaskier participated eagerly. </p><p>He wasn't sure if he had ever seen a more intriguing sight. Black eyes that seemed to swallow the light, white skin scattered with bloody red drops in stark contrast. The dark version of a fairytale. It was exciting, arousing, everything he had imagined from traveling with a witcher. "Let's get back to a place less gory?" he suggested , indicating his head to the dead monsters around them and squealed in delight when he was just picked up without Geralt stopping to kiss him. Strong arms carrying him like a price while sharp canines nibbled at his neck. He would sport many more hickeys when they arrived at the keep. </p><p>"Mesmerizing, beautiful witcher." he whispered as they laid down in the grass. Geralt's face was regaining its color slowly, his eyes turning back to the amber shade he knew but his enthusiasm didn't seem to fade with the potion. </p><p>In the end, they arrived at the keep long after night had fallen. Riding next to each other, both missing a few shirt buttons. Geralt rode close to him , a small smile on his lips and glanced at him with wonder every few minutes. Jaskier's dopey grin wouldn't even vanish when Eskel whistled at his newly acquired hickeys.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is it guys! Thank you for reading! I hope this wasn't too rushed. The monsters were really planned in chapter two already but the lovebirds refused to stop being cute.<br/>a more detailed version of what happened after the fight will probably follow soon in an extra story ;)<br/>If you're interested in their married life in the road, leave a comment and I'll see if I manage to wrangle them away from leaving hickeys to any kind of actual plot :D</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This plotbunny refused to leave me and the first chapter was written within an hour in my bed. So if there are any mistakes, please let me know.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>